Livin' the Life
by teenagewriter
Summary: Jiraiya tries to win over Tsunade, but he meets a few obstacles he has to overcome. Will he finally be able to have the woman he has always desired?


**A/N: This story is of Jiraiya and Tsunade being a couple. Things may not start out great, but eventually Jiraiya will win his way into his hime's heart. Some of the characters may seem OOC. None of the characters will be a super powerful, god-like ninja because that's just stupid. Sure, some might be above average, but there is no way I am going to make any of the characters be invincible. Right now, the Sannin are 15 and are currently Jounin.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE PLOT AND ANY OC'S.**

Chapter 1: Jiraiya's Mistake

Team Hiruzen was at their normal training site, the Third Training Ground. Currently, Tsunade and Orochimaru were sparring and Jiraiya was sitting a ways away admiring Tsunade's graceful moves. He really, really liked Tsunade but he has never told her that; he was too afraid of being rejected by the only woman he has ever loved. He could admire her form forever, never getting tired of it. All of a sudden, he felt his stomach growl…it was lunch time!

"Tsunade-hime, would you like to get some lunch?" Jiraiya was hoping she would say yes. Orochimaru just glared at Jiraiya for not being invited. Not like he wanted to go, but how rude was it to ask someone to join you for lunch and not include the others around you? Orochimaru vanished via Shunshin. Tsunade pondered Jiraiya's offer carefully. She didn't want to go out on a date with him, but she would be fine to accompany him to lunch.

"I suppose, but this isn't a date!" Tsunade clarified. She couldn't let Jiraiya think they would be going on a date. Jiraiya sighed on the inside; at least he would get to eat lunch with her!

"Okay, Hime, where do you want to go?"

"Ichiraku Ramen is fine…." Jiraiya smiled and nodded, he loved Ichiraku's! It was a quiet walk to the ramen stand; Jiraiya didn't know what to say and Tsunade seemed content with the silence. As they ate, the two friends talked about training, new jutsu, and Tsunade mentioned how the hospital has been very busy lately. Both ninja paid for their meals and left. As Jiraiya walked Tsunade home, he decided he would tell Tsunade of his feelings about her. As the Senju Clan Compound came into view, Jiraiya started to get nervous. Luckily, Tsunade was slightly in front of him so she didn't notice. Right as Tsunade was going to shut the door, Jiraiya stopped her.

"Tsunade? Can I ask you something?" Tsunade made eye contact with him and nodded to let him know she was listening.

"Ever since I met you in the academy, I loved you. I was always scared of you rejecting me, that's why I haven't said anything until now. I really want the opportunity to date you, so will you be my girlfriend?" Jiraiya looked into her shocked eyes, praying to any god that would listen that she would say yes.

Tsunade eyes widened and she started to slowly shake her head as tears fell from her eyes. "I thought I wasn't pretty enough, or developed enough, or girly enough, or nice enough for you?" Tsunade continued to stand there, shaking.

"What?! What do you mean Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya was confused; he though Tsunade was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Every time a pretty girl would walk by you shoved me away. You always told me that you 'might actually want to spend time with me if I had a chest.' I was never good enough for you then, but now I am? If you really loved me like you said you did, then it wouldn't have mattered that I had a flat chest, or that I didn't dress or act like the other girls." Jiraiya's eyes widened, thinking back to all of the times he had said rude things to her. He never meant any of those things he had said. He just wanted to hide the fact that liked her.

"Oh, Tsunade…I am so sorry! I never meant any of those things I said! I just didn't want you to know I liked you!" Jiraiya was ashamed of himself. How could he not see that he hurt her every time he said something rude to her?

"I tried to make myself better to get your approval, but there was always something else that was wrong with me. I didn't have long, silky hair, or I didn't have big enough boobs for you, or I was too much of a tomboy for you! I could never be perfect in your eyes!" Tsunade was almost screaming at him, tears pouring down her face.

"Tsunade, please! Please let me make it up to you!" Tsunade just shook her head.

"I gave you so many chances, Jiraiya. I hoped that one day you would finally stop criticizing me, but you never did. I'm done giving you chances Jiraiya; go find another girl and treat her right." Tsunade shut the door and ran to her room; she dived beneath her covers and cried into her pillow. Not long after, Tsunade fell asleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jiraiya stared at the door in sadness. He was such an idiot. His idiocy cost him the only girl he has ever liked. Jiraiya decided right then and there that he would make it up to Tsunade, no matter what. He slowly walked out of the Senju Compound and to his house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tsunade woke up with a start and glanced at the clock. It was a little after seven in the evening. She was so thankful that Sarutobi gave the three of them the next couple of days off. She honestly didn't think she could face Jiraiya after that ultimatum. Tsunade rose from her bed and decided a nice, long, hot shower might help relax her.

As soon as she had dried herself off and thrown some pajamas on, Tsunade headed downstairs to the kitchen to make her and her brother some dinner. She whipped together some rice and grilled fish together and called Nawaki down to eat.

"Nawaki-kun! Supper is ready!" Tsunade set the dishes on the table as she heard her little brother thunder down the steps.

"Finally! I am so hungry!"

"You could have made a sandwich or something if you were hungry." Tsunade giggled as Nawaki scarfed his meal down.

"I know, but your food is _so_ much better!" Tsunade smiled; at least she could get something right.

After Nawaki had gone upstairs, Tsunade cleaned the dishes and headed up to her room too. As she entered her room, she saw a picture of her and Jiraiya. _Maybe I was a little hard on him… _Tsunade thought. She decided the next time she saw Jiraiya, she would apologize to him for being so harsh. Maybe they could forget what happened in the past and start a relationship, but only if he was still willing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jiraiya sat on his bed, staring out his window into the night sky. Jiraiya was submerged in his thoughts. _The stars are beautiful, but nothing compares to Tsunade's beauty. I have to make it up to her. It's not fair to her; I should have been more careful… I can't believe how stupid I am. I never thought she cared about what I said…although now that I think about it; every time I criticized her, she got quiet and then the next day she changed her appearance or attitude a little. What am I gonna do? I can't just leave things the way they are…. Maybe if I can try to at least salvage our friendship we can try and work things out. I would hate to lose everything between us. Well, I won't bother her tomorrow, but overmorrow _**(A/N: overmorrow means the day after tomorrow!****)**_ I will see if we can patch our friendship back together._ With those thoughts, he drifted to sleep.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? If so please let me know! I would also love suggestions and any other ideas you may come up with! **** Bye for now!**


End file.
